Ruber's Alliance
Disney Vs Non Disney Villains An Alliance is Forged Lead by Ruber, this alliance formed one of the largest factions in the Villains War, and was in direct opposition to the forces of Judge Claude Frollo. At first, Ruber only commanded a small band of meek and sickly mercenaries, until he was approached by Rasputin, who used his dark powers to transform Ruber's motly crew into iron men with hands of steel. Ruber had an army that was essentially invincible, and a new ally in Rasputin. The Triple-R Force And New Members Following a joint battle against Chernabog and a duel of Ruber with Saluk for controlling the Forty Thieves , Rasputin welcomed Rothbart to the faction (which earned them the nickname "Triple-R Force"). Ruber established himself as the leader of the alliance, with Rasputin and Rothbart sharing much of the power. Shortly afterwards, they were joined by ZigZag, who became Ruber's chief advisor. Ruber also added the powerful, but untrustworthy Nekon to their ranks. The First Victory They were later joined by Eris, who became a silent partner in the alliance. Eris also brought her servant, Rameses, who pledged his small army of Egyptian rebels to Ruber's cause. Shortly after this, the alliance launched it's first major offensive against the forces of the Horned King - a battle which ended in complete victory. Final Plans And Members Ruber had heard about a potiion that it will draw together his sword and his hand, which it was inder Yzma's hands. After the failure of Zelda to take the potion, he tasked it to Zigzag who dispached easily Yzma and finally taking her potion to Ruber who with it's power granted the power to fuse his sword with his hand. Wanting more modern technology, the alliance next forged a pact with El Supremo, who lent his considerable weaponry and military forces to their army. Finally, they were joined by Tyler and his army of Lizard men. Their time to strike was finally at hand when Kent Mansley, once a close ally of Frollo, decided to switch sides and provide Ruber with valuable intelligence about Frollo's forces, setting the stage for the final battle of the war. The Ruberian Age Begins The alliance finally participated in the greatest battle of war, fighting Frollo's faction on several fronts. Although casualties were high with Rasputin, Rothbart, Tyler, Zigzag, El Supremo, and possibly Messina meeting their end, Ruber killed Frollo personally and his armies utterly defeated Frollo's forces. In the wake of the battle, Ruber proclaimed himself King of the World and prepared for the "Ruberian age". Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Loss Of Ruber's Power When the first war had ended, Ruber was excited that now he is a king but he was upset due to losing many of his generals in the battles. After one year, since the end of the first war, Maleficent approached the new king declaring her loyalties, not knowing Ruber that she had killed Rothbart, one of his top generals. She told the king about a magic sword hidden in the swamps of Morva. Thinking of this, Ruber was interested in the sword to take it and increase his power so he took his metal army and went to Morva to take the sword which it was under the Witches of Morva control. Seeing Ruber forces, Orgoch defeat magically his metal army by throwing them into a whirpool. As Ruber attempted to kill them, they seperated his sword from his hands, leaving him with no weapons. Thinking not anything else Ruber attempted to flee the fight, for not risking his life to find the magic sword. It was later revealed that the witches were tasked by Maleficent to kill Ruber. New Alliance At his arrival in Camelot, Ruber was furious for losing his sorcery assistance. As Kent Mansley and Rameses trying to calm him down, Lord Maliss and The Wizard of Wonderland came to the castle and pledged their loyalties to the new king in order to forge an alliance. He gratefully accepts their offer by replacing his former allies. But Ruber was still unconviced about his new faction and so he sent Lord Maliss to recruit more sorcerers to expand his power. Later Lord Maliss show his apprentice Darkheart, who succeeded in a mision by defeating a black bear after Lord Maliss sent it to him to test his powers. At first Ruber was not interested but when Darkheart revealed his true form, Ruber accepted him to his faction. Meanwhile Kent Mansley recruited Doctor Robotnik to his services and the services of the king. His only failure was to lose the Forty Thieves from Oruku Saki and Hun from his previous enemy, Saluk. Finally Ruber's new alliance was composing of Kent Mansley, Rameses, Lord Maliss, The Lizardmen Leader, The Wizard of Wonderland, Darkheart, Doctor Robotnik and their minions. The Fall Of A King However a period of a king does not last forever, even for Ruber who was the king of the known world. On the celebration of Ruber, who closed seven months as the supreme leader, Ruber had invited all of his allies to his palace to memorialise his victories over the defeat of his previous enemies. Unfortunately the party was crashed with the arrival of the red genie, Jafar, who took orders from Maleficent to assassinate the king of the world. At first Ruber sent the only survivors of El Supermo's army to kill the dark genie. But after they were defeated, he took his matters at his own hands by charging with full power at Jafar, only to be stopped by Jafar's sorcery, who used his ultimate power to finish the brutal knight's life, leaving only a head plate so that everyone, who was watching the whole scene, will remember him as the fallen king of the world. Fortunately Jafar's powers didn't kill Ruber, but instead they transfered him to Limbo, where there he encounters his old friend, Rasputin, who had been stucked in there since the first war. The two then started to make schemes so that they will escape from that prison and conquer the world once and for all. The Rise Of The Phoenix King As for the mortal world, the councilmembers of Ruber fought each other for leadership of the faction. Meanwhile in the distant lands of the Fire Nation, the princess Azula brought the recently lamp of Jafar, whose had stole it from Maleficent's base, before Maleficent can reacts, to her father, Fire Lord Ozai, hearing about the genie's powers can rule the world. When she sent the lamp to her father, the Firelord made quickly his first wish by becoming the ruler of this world. Later he travelled to Camelot, along with Jafar and Azula, and sent a message to everyone was residing in that he has now gained the controll of this empire, promising them that it is time for this world to end with fire and for a new world will be born from the ashes. Yet More Loss Despite that the Firelord had been in charge of all of the citizen of his empire, there were many civil wars, between his servants and the firebenders. Mostly Azula who was not excited about the refusal of her father to rule the world together, little did they know that Jafar had been spied on their relationship. When the Firelord gone for a while, Jafar took his opportunity by convincing the princess to rule the growing empire, something that Azula agreeded. One day she challenged, in the annual Lizard games one of the last survivors of the last war, the Lizardmen Leader into a combat, after she humiliated his reputation as the King of the Lizards. With some fire shots, he beat the king in no time while all the other members who were attending at the games were watching in horror the death of their old ally. Azula then gained the control of the Lizard Army, much to Jafar's surprise by making her next move. Members *Princess Azula (Former Leader, Exiled) **Jafar (Former Co-Leader, Deceased) **Iago (Former member, Traitor) **Mai (Former member, Exiled) **Ty Lee (Former member, Exiled) * Fire Lord Ozai (Former Leader, Deceased) ** Jafar (Former Co-Leader, Traitor)Iago (Former member, Traitor) ** Iago (Former member, Traitor) ** Fire Benders * Ruber (Former Leader, Deceased) ** Griffin (Deceased) ** Metal Army (Deceased) ** Forty Thieves (Former members, returned to their previous leader) * Rasputin (Former Co-Leader, Deceased) ** Bartok ** Minions ** Black Pegasus * Rothbart (Former Co Leader, Deceased) ** Zelda (Deceased) ** Bridget * Zigzag (Deceased) * Nekron (Deceased) ** Savage warriors ( Deceased) * Eris (Deceased) ** The Kraken (Deceased) ** Sharptooth (Deceased) ** The Roc (Deceased) ** The Dragon ** The Red Bull (Deceased) * Rameses (Former member, Banished) ** Egyptian Rebels (Former members, Banished) * Tyler (Deceased) ** Lambert (Deceased) ** Lizard Men ** Lizardmen Leader (Deceased) * Messina (presumably Deceased) * El Supremo (Deceased) ** Army (Deceased) * Kent Mansley (Former member, Banished) ** Alpha ( Former member, Banished) ** Bishop (Former member, Banished) ** U.S. Military (Former members, Banished) * Lord Maliss ( Former member, Banished) * The Wizard of Wonderland (Former member, Banished) ** The Card Soldiers (Former members, Banished) * Darkheart (Former member, Banished) * Doctor Robotnik (Former member, Banished) ** Snively (Former member, Banished) ** Swatbots (Former member, Banished) Category:Factions Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Vs The Horned King